Fall For You (a CW Songfic)
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda got into a fight... How do they deal with the aftermath? (Loosely based on the song "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade.)


**This took me 3 years because I hated everything about it and had to keep fixing it. This was a special request I did for my friend Jo. SO HERE YOU GO IT'S DONE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE. 3 3**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS OR THE SONG "FALL FOR YOU" BY SECONDHAND SERENADE.**

* * *

 _Fall for You Songfic_

Cosmo and Wanda sat on their couch watching TV. Timmy was spending the night at Chester's, and had insisted that they take the night off.

Cosmo glanced over to the clock. It read 12:00- midnight.

He sighed heavily.

 _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting..._ He thought sadly.

Normally by now, he and Wanda would be in bed, though they wouldn't be sleeping. Undoubtedly, their personal time together was the highlight of Cosmo's day. But after their fight today? No way.

Thinking about it never failed to make Cosmo upset. He hated fighting with Wanda, and today was the worst fight they'd ever had.

He glanced over at her, and noticed that she looked rather upset too.

"You okay Wanda?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked as she shook her head to regain focus. "Yeah, I'm just tired I guess. I'm gonna go to bed."

Cosmo wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer- anyone could tell, but when it came to his wife, he would even surprise himself.

He saw the tears in her eyes, along with a seemingly never ending sadness.

How she cast her eyes down as she moved to get up.

He knew their fight was taking a toll on her too, but it wasn't until now that he'd actually thought about the true depth of her sadness...

"Wanda?" He squeaked out. "Are you sure you're alright?"

When she turned around, Cosmo could practically _feel_ his heart break.

The look in her eyes was unmistakable.

She was sad.

She was angry.

And she was... Scared.

He had never seen his wife look so forlorn.

Now he knew. Enough was enough. It was time to solve their problems so that they could stop fighting. _Tonight will be the night, or I don't know what I'll do._

Wanda was the center of his life. Everything he did revolved around her- he was a planet to her sun. He knew that no one would ever mean as much to him as she did. His sunrise was her smile, and his breakfast, her lips. He was warmed by her presence, and her gentle touch would linger on his skin like a gust of winter air, rendering him helpless to do anything but shiver.

But today... Today things had changed.

The light of his life seemed to be fading. Her tears fell relentlessly like the downpour of a storm, and when she yelled it resonated through him like thunder. When they fought, he felt as if the Earth was going to crumble beneath them, separating them forever in some twisted, apocalyptic nightmare. Leaving him to drift alone eternally, forever missing Wanda's comforting light...

He was determined now more than ever to prove to her how much she meant to him. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, and the thought that he could lose her over all this terrified him. He wouldn't... no, he _couldn't_ live another day if she weren't there to share it with him.

He hated himself for what had happened today. Looking back, he knew it was his fault.

He had been oogling over the Tooth Fairy all day, and made some crack about how he wished he was married to her instead. And he watched as tears filled his wife's eyes and her body began to shake.

She immediately retaliated, and soon enough, both of them had said they regretted being together.

But that wasn't true. For either of them.

* * *

Wanda had long ago stopped paying attention to the TV, and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts.

All she could think about was today, and how horrible things were between her and Cosmo.

All day Cosmo had been gawking at the Tooth Fairy, openly commenting on how gorgeous she was.

He had always been incredibly sweet to her, always doing whatever he could to make her laugh or smile.

Now it was like he'd given up. It's like he wasn't even trying to make her happy. All he cared about was some selfish broad who happened to have a nice pair of legs.

She tried to ignore it, to brush it off. But she couldn't.

And then he said that he'd rather be with her… And she lost it.

Cosmo was the most important thing in the entire universe to her. Nothing or no one would ever compare to him. It was impossible. But she was terrified that this may be the beginning of the end.

Did he really feel that way?

What if he was sick of her after all these years… What if he wanted to leave…

She didn't want to show Cosmo how upset she was.

She had always been the strong one, and she didn't plan on falling apart now.

"You okay Wanda?" his voice rang out.

"What?" she almost couldn't believe that he asked her. This was far from how he'd been acting today. Just thinking that was enough to cause a lump to form in her throat.

Wanda shook herself back into focus. "Yeah," she lied. "I'm just tired I guess. I'm gonna go to bed."

She knew she had to get out of there before Cosmo noticed the tears leaking down her face.

"Wanda? Are you sure you're alright?"

She took a deep breath and turned back to face him.

When he saw that she was crying, he gasped.

"Wanda…" his voice wavered. He hated seeing her so sad.

She cast her gaze down to the ground. "I'm fine." she squeaked.

"No you're not…"

Again, she felt a pang of pain rush through her heart. It seemed like he cared… Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn't want to leave...

She couldn't hold back her sadness anymore. She couldn't wonder anymore.

"Do you really… really not want to-" a sob escaped her throat.

Cosmo lept up from the couch and ran over to her.

"You don't love me anymore… Do you?" she asked.

"What?" Cosmo yelled. "Of course I still love you! How could I not!?" by this point Cosmo too, had tears streaming down his face.

"Ever since I met you, you've always been the one to wipe away my tears- not cause them. But today? I have never felt so heartbroken in my entire life. When you" she paused for a moment, trying to keep herself together. "When you said that you'd rather be wi- with her I…" what was left of her composure immediately fled and she was again gripped by tears. She buried her face in her hands and stood there shaking.

"It was just a joke Wanda! I promise." he pleaded with her as he grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at him, and he continued. "A stupid, cruel, heartless joke! I never meant it for a second! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry that I said you were over reacting. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm- I'm sorry!" by this point, tears rolled freely down his face.

"Cosmo…" she started.

He grabbed her hands. "Please," he pleaded. "Please don't leave me. I love you, I _need_ you."

Wanda's eyes flew open.

She had never seen him look more terrified in his entire life.

Now she knew she was wrong. He hadn't meant any of it.

"Cosmo, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?"

"Couples fight. It happens. The most important thing is that we work through it." she paused. "I'm sorry too Cosmo. I said a lot of things out of spite that I shouldn't have. It's just, when you started saying all those nasty things about me, I was afraid that you didn't… didn't want to be with me anymore…" again, large hiccupping sobs gripped her.

Cosmo immediately pulled her into a huge hug.

"I could never leave. You mean everything to me! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me… You make every day of my life worth living. You're my best friend, my wife, my _life_. Our wedding was the best day of my entire life, because I knew that it meant we would spend the rest of our eternal lives together. _Together_. I want to be with you forever Wanda, and I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't."

Wanda gripped him tighter, assured by his words.

"I'm sorry I made you think I didn't." Wanda said. "Falling in love with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you."

"I love you too Wanda. So much. And every day we're together, I fall even more in love with you."

They pulled back from each other and smiled.

Cosmo put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

Wanda sighed and her entire body went limp. This was the best she had felt all day.

She tangled her hands in his hair and relished the moment.

Eventually they parted, and Cosmo rested his forehead against hers.

Wanda smiled at him and he leaned down and gave her one more quick kiss.

"Come on sweetie," Wanda said. "Let's get some rest."


End file.
